Crash
by Teddybearanime
Summary: 9/11 remembrance Um... Tragedy. Romance. Hurt/comfortish? Hope you guys read and like! And just the usual Misaki and Usui


**Maid-sama: Crash.**

**Kind of cliche title... Anyway. It's 9/11 and that's the day that the Twin Towers in New York crashed. My Literature teacher showed us pictures of the terrible incident. So. I came up with a fanfic during class...**

**Anywho. I'll update Romeo and Cinderella and Princess and the Pauper if I have any time. If I don't then I'll (try) to tomorrow...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaichou Wa Maid-sama. Just love the anime. (I'd make more episodes of it if I did own it!)**

~Misaki's POV~

I was in line to get on the airplane. I had requested a meeting with Igarashi the president at the time. No. I don't love him. Not even close. I was going there to tell him face-to-face that I was declining his marriage invitation. Today's just a normal day. A day where everyday I wonder where Usui left... He... Left me... Crying, and pretending to be strong.

I felt tears prick my eyes.

Crap. Not here. Not today.

Maybe I _should_ take the invitation...

Ah... I'm next.

~On the plane~

This plane feels..._ weird_ somehow... Ah well.

I looked at all the passengers. Most girls.

Huh? Ah well, taking my seat now.

Walking to my seat. I saw a pair of familiar emerald eyes. Emerald eyes, that somehow left me lonely...

No worrying about that now. Stop it.

Looking around again, acting like I was looking for my seat, I found; the Idiot Trio and Yukimura and Kanou.

Ah well.

"Everyone please take your seats and buckle your seat belts. We are preparing to take flight," I heard the pilot say.

I took my seat and waited.

This is going to be a long flight.

~A few hours later~

Looking out at the scenery I overheard some girls talking about how New York had had their two Twin Towers flone into... By two planes.

Something _still _doesn't feel right.

I looked at both Yukimura and Kanou. And they nodded their heads in agreement. Signaling they got the message; How all of this doesn't feel right.

As I thought that 2 people with hoods on stood up and went to the pilots.

They arn't suppose to do that! Who do they think they are?!

Everything's making my brain pound a bit...

Just then 2 more people stood up. One of them being that same emerald eyed guy.

I kept my face facing the window and watched from the corner of my eye.

They brought out box cutters. I was just a bit shocked and continued to watch, a bit angry. Why the hell are they doing this idiotic crap?

And who the hell are these guys? And why the hell does my heart break a bit by the icy glare of emerald eyes?

Out of being caught in thoughts! You need to keep an eye out. And make sure noone gets hurt.

They all forced us to stay seated and I just glared a little, they were pulling weapons on girls.

Well _this_ girl isn't so easy!

I looked at Yukimura and Kanou. They looked back, sending their own message; Ready.

Us 3 stood up and looked at the people. Kanou and I stepped forward. Yukimura telling everyone to stay calm.

One of the intruders grimaced, with a sad hint to it. And the other smirked, saying something that put us all to a standstill.

This airplane was going to the White House. It wasn't going to _land._ It was going to _crash._

Kanou and I narrowed our eyes and knew we had to get the plane somewhere else.

The fight then started and I knew I could do this. That is until I was slashed in the stomach.

I almost doubled over, when I was caught by... One of the intruders.

Damn it! My guard is off!

I stared into emerald eyes, as the hoodie flew off to reveal tan-ish-blonde hair.

My eyes widened, and his bangs covered his face.

His.

His.

As in Usui's.

Usui's eyes. Usui's bangs.

Usui's Misaki is quite surprised.

I feel ignorant for talking in 3rd-person.

I stared, and then glared.

How many questions have I wanted to ask?! I wanted to know so much! What happened? Where were you? Why did you leave me? How could you do that to me?!

"Do you still love me?!"

I didn't notice the words slip my mouth.

His eyes reached mine and I blushed only a little.

"What?"

His vo- Usui's voice I've missed for so long.

Kanou then budded in, "Misaki I'm sorry to intrude. But I feel I should tell you. Both the pilots are dead. And I need help with the other intruders."

He had taken down 1 and needed help with the other 2. That were getting ready to double team him.

I looked at Usui in longing, and got up.

Damn it. The slash hurts.

But I can take down _these_ 2 weaklings.

Deciding to make it quick. I dodged an attack and punched one of the intruders in the abdomen. Having him double-over, I kneed the intruder in the forehead. He blacked out and I let him be.

Kanou then joined me and we went into the pilot's room.

The scene was terrible and horrifying. No words could describe it.

I looked away and both Kanou and I looked at the controls.

"We know we won't make it out of this," Kanou simply stated.

I nodded and turned my head towards the controls.

"We should atleast let everyone make a call home. No body should have to wait and wait for a family member that's never coming back," I said and he nodded. Letting everyone make their calls, we continued on.

Telling mum and my sister not to mourn over me. And to be safe. And that I loved them was just about the hardest thing ever.

I held back the tears- being strong for everyone.

Usui came up to me and wrapped his arms around me, as I looked at the field we were going to crash into, he whispered a few quick words to me.

_"I've __**always **__loved you. I'm sorry. See you again."_

Before knowing we crashed into the field.

_I've __**always**__ loved you. I'm sorry. See you again._

Seeing the light, and constantly replaying those words, I climbed higher.

Seeing Usui's face, I replayed those words again and...

_Crash._

**Crash for me means that 'I crashed into his arms' or 'I crashed back into falling in love.' Or etc... You guys make it what ever! ^^**

**I just hope you guys liked it!**

**And... ^^ This is my first Maid-sama fanfic... Aww. It's tragedy. But it's in remembrance for 9/11... **

**So. I hope you guys liked!**


End file.
